wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dreamkiller
galax be productive for once and finish a character!!!! Dreamkiller • She/Her • NightWing • Assassin • Cursed with a killer mind May your feet serve you well And the rest be sent to hell Appearance Do not judge a book by it's cover. Or should I say, a dragon by it's appearance. I'm a beautiful black NightWing that's very small for my age, but I am feared. I look almost normal, despite the fact that I am small and my eyes are two different colors. I'm thin and slender, weak-looking. However, I'm strong and I can snap your horns easily. With the help of my knife, I can kill. I look like your average NightWing. I have black scales that are cold to the touch. My underbelly is a shade of grey that isn't the darkest, but not the lightest either. Somewhere in the middle. The scales on my shoulders and legs are midnight blue, almost black. My wing membranes are black and have a starry pattern as if silver glitter was spilled on them. I have straight ivory horns that are adorned with silver spiral wraps. The spikes going down my neck and back are dark grey, and they are sharp. My eyes are the strangest feature I've got--my left one being electric blue and my right one being bright magenta. These eyes are my main characteristic, though. They make me seem like an interesting and different dragon, allowing me to draw in victims. For clothing and accessories, I usually have on something dark. Black is my favorite color. I like black cloaks and hoods to conceal my identity and make travelling in the shadows a breeze (not that it is that hard anyway, since I'm a NightWing and I'm already shadowy enough). When going undercover, I have a different self. I wear lots of fancy necklaces and rings. No cloaks when disguising, they are a symbol of secrecy. Where they always have belonged Cold hearts brew colder songs Personality I wouldn't call myself the nicest dragoness. I don't even know if I have a nice side. I guess I can be friendly to my allies and when I'm undercover, but there's no chance I'll be nice when it comes to doing my job. I would say I'm intelligent and well-taught. I'm clever with planning, and I collect a lot of information about my victims to build a smart plan to assassinate them. I've got a whole book of my past victims, and it's filled with information and plans. I've been told that I'm mysterious. I do hide my emotions well, as I don't like to come off as an emotional and weak type. That would break my hard shell. I don't just hide emotions. I hide my special book of plans and victims, my knife stash, and a whole bunch of stuff I own. No wonder my friends think I'm mysterious. I rarely show them the stuff I own. My friends also say my eyes are a big factor into being mysterious, "they have a mysterious glow." They say that it's my dark appearance and cloaks, too. I don't blame them, if I looked in a mirror while wearing one of my black velvet cloaks I would see a mysterious dragoness. My enemies say I'm strong and to be feared. They're not wrong. I am a killer, after all. My mind is twisted and cursed. I'm not anywhere close to normal. Fate will play us out with a song of pure romance Stomp your feet and clap your hands History Let's kill tonight, kill tonight Show them all you're not the ordinary type Relationships Name: Name: Name: Let's kill tonight, kill tonight Show them all you're not the ordinary type Trivia - I reads books in my free time. Only tragic stories keep me interested. - My knife is named 'Kindness', so I can say I killed with kindness. It's written on the blade! - - Let's kill tonight. Gallery By GlamorousSneaking, I love this so much she’s so amazing! Tysm <3 Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress